Daddy, May I?
by PixelTheLittlestFembot
Summary: Set in an AU, Benny has certain tastes in what he likes in the bedroom. Deciding to make a career out of it, he is now known as Daddy to all of his subs. When someone stumbles unknowingly into his company, will she be the one to make him consider hanging up the handcuffs? BennyXOC & DeanXOC


Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters in this story except for the OC's and the original ideas in this story  
TC Stark owns Lexi Sincerbeaux  
PixelTheLittlestFembot owns Emma Faust

 **A/N: Hello everyone! My friend, TC Stark, and I were brainstorming one day and thought a lot about one of our favorite characters: Benny! This story centers around him and many other characters from the Supernatural universe. This story is being co-written by the both of us and if you get the chance, feel free to check out the rest of her amazing writing.**

Benny Lafitte stretched himself in his chair as he waited for his next appointment. He was only forty-two but the long hours were starting to wear on him and he wasn't as limber as he used to be. That wasn't to say that he didn't love his job. After all, he did get to choose his hours since he did work for himself and he did make more money than he knew what to do with at the end of the night.

The Louisiana-raised man was a large drink of water. Thick muscle wrapped around his bones, and though he was not cut, it was obvious that he was not a man to take lightly. A light beard lined his jaw and he was meticulous about keeping it neat. He didn't need it to be scratching his clients where they were tender.

Benny did not have the most morally correct business, but it was a business. His pop had always told him to make money at what he was good at, and being an instructor was what he was good at. If he was a bragging man, he would say he was the best. Men and women alike seemed to seek him out for his expertise. He was more than willing to give it, if they had the money to pay for it.

Glancing at his clock, he realized that his latest client was late by a good ten minutes now. It hardly mattered to him. For him, he would just give his client a rougher experience to make up for the time they were wasting. A good sub needed to learn to be at their doms beck and call. Being tardy was a good way to frustrate even the most patient dominate.

His head tilted slightly as he heard a hesitant knock at the door, before it started to creak open. Getting a smug smirk, Benny ordered, "Shut the door. You do not come in until I say so."

He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the door quickly shut, before another timid knock was heard. Benny decided to tease the client slightly as he let a few minutes tick by. He was curious if they were going to leave before he cleared his throat and ordered, "You may come in now."

The man watched curiously as he watched the young woman walk in. She was a small little thing and instances of tossing her around was already floating around his mind. He had a thing for the petite ones. Nothing felt more dominant than knowing that he could force her down and there not being an ounce of resistance. His eyes slowly lingered over her body as he took her in.

Blonde curls framed her face as two large, blue eyes blinked shyly up at him. She was rather porcelain and the only hints of color was the embarrassed red cheeks that she was wearing so well. The young woman couldn't have been older than his minimum age of eighteen for his lessons and she was shorter than his average clients.

His smirk deepened as he realized he had a special treat for himself today.

"You're late, Miss Fowlen." he spoke deeply, a hint of chiding in his baritone voice.

The girl opened her mouth to respond but Benny quickly put up a large finger, "Hush. You will speak if I ask you a question. If not, you will remain quiet for your dominant."

Confusion crossed the girl's face and he was amused as he watched her chew her bottom lip nervously. It was obvious she was as green as the day she was born and it made his chest swell slightly. There was nothing like breaking a new one into their world. Normally his clients were already well-adjusted into this world and he never got to see them fully flourish under his own hands.

Standing, he could see a nervous gulp slide down her throat and the way that she took a hesitant step back. A chuckle rumbled in his throat as he walked to the front of the desk and sat himself down on the edge. His legs had widened with his back straightened as he looked over at her. Crooning his finger, he commanded her closer as he purred, "Cherie, you're too far away for me to get a good look at you. Come."

Benny smirked as he saw the way her fingers were starting to fidget and the way her stance had become very meek. He figured that he would take it a bit easier on the newcomer since she looked so new, but the emails she had sent previously had been written with a maturity of a sexually active older woman. He shook it off and simply enjoyed it as she took hesitant steps toward him.

"Closer~."

The girl jumped at the low growl of his voice before standing right before him. Her eyes were cast down at her feet, and her head was tilted down submissively. It amused him that for someone so green, she certainly had the mannerisms down. Using the knuckle of a finger, he gently tilted her face up before whispering, "That's my good girl. You're a pretty thing, you know that?"

Miss Fowlen bit her lip harder as she simply stared into his piercing blue eyes. There were thoughts racing through her head and he knew that she didn't know the right way to respond. His rough fingers were gentle as he soothingly moved them across her soft cheek. There was comfort in the touch as he urged her to relax. She was like a tightly wound rubber band that could have snapped at any point.

"T-Thank...you…" she whispered, her voice hardly loud enough for him to hear.

Smiling, his thumb soothed her jawline before leaning into her ear and whispering, "Bend over."

Shock seemed to move through the girl as she looked down at herself. She was wearing a nice floral skirt and Benny could already see himself throwing the cute piece of clothing over her rear end and making her scream his name. It was his turn to bite his lip as he felt his bulge harden over the idea. They were hardly getting warmed up and he could already feel the need to unbutton his pants for relief.

"Honey, now, did I stutter?" Benny growled, his grip on her chin tightening ever so slightly, "You're going to bend your pretty little self over that chair and you're going to like it. Now, both hands on the chair, and raise your rear up so that Daddy can get a good look at you."

A shudder ran through the girl as she nervously looked over her shoulder at the chair in front of his desk. Benny felt a smirk pulling at his lips as he saw the uncertainty running through her. She was a lucky little thing. Normally this game was played just a tad rougher for most. A deep purr came from his throat as she slowly turned and walked to the chair. Bending over, both hands placed on the chair, he had a perfect view of her pink underwear.

Slowly, he moved from his desk and approached the young woman. He could see her shiver with each step he took toward her before he was positioned right behind her. A large hand came down on her behind as he firmly grabbed a cheek, causing her skirt to raise more with his palm. He could see the way her chest was rising and falling rapidly with nerves. It made him proud when he could see the effect he still had on his submissives.

"I...we...d-don't know…AH!"

But her words were cut off as he brought his free hand down to slap harshly against her other cheek. Her body jolted as her hands gripped tighter at the chair. Another growl came from the man as he chided, "I don't remember giving you permission to speak, little girl. Don't make daddy punish you for talking back."

The words were caught in her throat and he gave a hum of satisfaction as his palm soothed the red mark he had left on her cheek. It was always good for him to let the submissive know that even when he got rough, he was still sensitive to their needs. Using his thumb, he massaged the flesh before moving to gently rub against her clothed slit. He was amused to feel how wet she was and how it had saturated through the thin cloth of her underwear. Miss Fowlen may have been an innocent one, but he could feel the minx underneath.

Leaning back, he used one hand to unbutton his pants and undid his zipper. A low groan came from his throat as he felt the pressure be relieved slightly. Looking down at himself, he chuckled as he realized his own underwear were wet from the amount of precum he had been producing.

"Naughty girl, you know how to get your daddy riled up, don't you?" he cooed, moving forward so that his bulge was pressed tightly against her slit, "Do you feel what you did to me? You made me that hard. I think you need to be punished."

Her breathing was hitched as he leaned over her back so that he could slowly grind against her as he he brushed the hair away from her hair. Hot air fanned against her cheek as he groaned lowly into her ear, "Spread yourself more."

The girl obliged as her stance widened and he could feel her legs shaking from the pressure of him against her. One hand lingered on her hip as the other came to ball her curls tightly into his hand, jerking her head slightly to the side so that he could look into her eyes. A small smile came to his lips as he noticed the way she was staring back at him. There was fear, and a slight show of excitement beaming through and he could tell she was a good one.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Miss Fowlen?" he groaned, moving to softly nibble against her jawline.

"I'm….I...I'm n-not Miss Fowlen…. My name is Emma F-Faust…."

Benny instantly removed himself as he stared down at the girl. She was still shaking and hadn't moved from her position. His eyes were wide as he stared down at her. The man felt sick as he realized there had been real fear in her eyes when he had told her to bend over. Shakily taking a breath, he asked, "You...You aren't, Miss… Fowlen?"

"N...No… The lady at the front said… said to just come in."

The man shouted a curse as he looked down at her. Realizing she was still in her position, he pulled her back and lifted her so that she was sitting on his desk. The movement had startled her and he could see the tears started to prick at the corner of her eyes. He continued to curse under his breath as he looked her up and down.

"Fuck me!" he shouted, starting to pace in circles, "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

The words came out harsher than he meant and he felt sick as the girl covered her face with her hands. He could hear her crying as she responded, "A f-friend said you helped… helped people find guidance… I… I just didn't know what to do so I came here...and..and…"

Her words were choked off as try to stifle another sob. Benny simply stared at her before going back to pacing, his hands in his hair as he resisted the urge to rip out his hair. Twenty years he had been at this business and never once, once, had this sort of thing happened. Years of his business were slowly being flushed away as he realized that the girl could bring everything down.

Storming over to the door, he swiftly locked it and just stared at it for a moment. He had no idea what he was going to do. Guilt started to eat away at him as he realized that, not only was he about to lose his business, he had basically just assaulted this girl. The soft sobs were enough proof of that fact. He was sure that the girl thought he was going to beat, rape, kill her, or all of the above.

Sighing, he slowly turned around and walked back over to her. Her hands were tightly cupped over her face as she bawled her heart out and he could feel the pit in his stomach grow more each time her shoulders would shake. Working his jaw, he gently spoke, "Hey...Hey… You're okay… Everything is okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Just… This is all a big misunderstanding. I thought you paid for this to happen. I wouldn't have done a thing if I knew who you really were. Honey… I'm so sorry. Please stop crying. You're okay."

His words did little to ease her crying and he could feel his shoulders tightening with panic. Looking over on his desk, he noticed the tissue box he kept handy and quickly plucked a few. He gently brushed her hands away from her face as he used the tissues to start dabbing at her cheeks. Each swipe was quickly replaced by more tears as she choked back a new sob.

"P-Please don't...hurt me…."

The words cut him like a knife as his brows furrowed sorrowfully. Never once had he been begged for such a request and the asker be so earnest with the question. This girl honestly thought that he was moments away from maiming her or worse. He just stared at her face for a moment as he cursed the own tears coming to his eyes. It was the worse fuck up he had made since letting his old business partner be apart of his business.

"I'm… I'm not going to hurt you. I shouldn't of shouted like that. Emma… That was your name, right? Emma, I do give guidance. I give lessons of a sexual nature and that's why I did those things to you. I'll have words with the lady downstairs. She should have been extra sure you were the right person and I should have known better. Now, how can I make this go away for you…? I'm so sorry…" Benny begged, cupping her cheeks so that she would look up at him.

A tear dripping down his beard caught the girl off guard as she stared as it rolled its way down the man's cheek. It confused her that he was crying when he had been so sure of himself only minutes beforehand. Bringing a hand up, she carefully brushed the tear away as she felt her chest starting to unrestrict.

"You...scared me…"

Benny nodded his head as he agreed, "I know… I know, baby girl. It wasn't meant for you to be afraid. It was meant for you to have a good time and learn something."

"P-People pay for you to do that…?" Emma asked softly, blinking up at him, "Why…?"

The man could sense she was starting to ease and it made his shoulders to ease along with her. Taking a deep breath, he explained, "In a lot of BDSM relationships, there is a dominant and a submissive. The dominant is the one that is in control, but that's only true somewhat. The submissive gives him or her that control, and it is allowed to be taken away. Now, that relationship is awfully tricky. There's a lot that goes into being a good submissive and even more that goes into being a good dominant. I give lessons….very hands on lessons… on how to be a good one of each standard. The lady that paid for this lesson was wanting to learn how to be a submissive."

"So… You didn't mean to do those things…?" Emma whispered, wiping away a few lingering tears.

"Not at all. It's meant to be fun and very respectful, even if some of the acts can be disrespectful. It's supposed to build trust between the two respective partners." Benny continued, happy to see the tears come to a stop.

"...It isn't legal...is it?" Emma asked softly, trying not to push the man too much.

Benny worked his jaw as he handed her a couple more tissues. Sighing, he admitted, "No, honey, it's not. Some would categorize it as prostitution, an exchange of money in return for sexual acts. It's so much more than that though. Please, just tell me how I can make it up to you."

"Is this your business…?" Emma asked softly, looking around, "Are you the only one?"

"Yes… This is my business. It means a lot to me. It's all I got. There's others that work me. They depend on this job too…" Benny explained, sorrow in his voice as he closed his eyes.

Emma bit her as she continued, "Does anyone get hurt…? I mean, does everyone enjoy what happens here?"

"Yes, ma'am." Benny spoke, looking up at her, "Besides right now, everyone has always walked away happy as they could be. No one gets hurt unless it's what they're asking for."

The girl mused on his words as she looked around his room. It didn't look as scary and foreboding anymore. To her, it was strange to hear the man's voice so sincere that it made her want to start crying again. She realized that he was as scared as she was and how everything he owned depended on her not breathing a word of this for anyone.

Taking a deep breath, she promised, "I won't say a word…"

Benny looked at her shocked as he looked into her face. The words were truthful and he could see that her hands were no longer shaking like they were. A grin broke out on his face as he asked, "You swear you're not just messing with me? Because I would be one broken dominant."

A small smile finally came to her lips as she nodded, "I swear… and you didn't mean to do what you did…?"

"Oh god, no!" Benny swore, cupping her face as he shook his head, "Wouldn't of laid a hand on you if I didn't think you had paid for it. How can I make this up to you, cherie?"

"Can… Can you let me walk out of here…?" she asked, her voice softening as she looked toward the door.

He swallowed thickly as the words hit him hard, "Of course you can leave. I told you I wouldn't hurt you."

"...You locked the door and I thought you were going to hurt me then…"

Glancing at the door, he gently smacked his own forehead before moving to unlock it. He cracked it slightly so that she could see that she's free to leave anytime that she felt the need. Benny could see the way she was watching the door and it made him feel bad that he had scared her so badly. He had reacted too harshly when he had realized his mistake.

Frowning, Emma carefully climbed down from his desk before smoothing out her ruffled skirt. Her legs were still wobbly as she walked to the door and Benny pulled it so that it was open for her. Before she could walk out, Benny gently grabbed her arm to pull her back, "One second, let me get you something."

Emma stared in confusion as she stood silently. She watched as he plucked something off of his desk and quickly scribbled something on it before handing it back to her. The girl looked at it carefully before realizing that it was a business card with two numbers on it: one in print and the other in his writing.

"If you ever need anything, just call either number to get ahold of me. I owe you a lot, honey. You don't have any idea." Benny smiled, giving her a sincere look, "Go home. Take a nice bath and try to forget about all of this."

The girl nodded quickly as she clutched the card in her hand and quickly ran off. Benny sighed as he watched her leave, still feeling bad over the incident. His jaw tightened as he mused over how a mistake could have happened. Strolling over to his desk, he swiftly pushed a button on his phone as his secretary answered, "How may I help you, Mr. Lafitte?"

"I need you to come to my office. Immediately. And when you come, you better call me Daddy."


End file.
